


Stars Align

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Domestic Violence, Engagement, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha met by chance and end up connecting immediately. At their engagement, there is a unlikely pairing that makes them curious, will everyone get a sign from the stars?
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 92





	Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hnnwnchstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnnwnchstr/gifts).



> I, in no way shape or form, ship a young sessrin. I'm going to put that out there right now. This is a birthday fic for my wifey @hnnwnchstr (who also is against a young sessrin) and her request was for them to meet at an inukag engagement party. You are safe to read all the inukag before any implications towards the relationship is implied. I understand it is a controversial ship currently and figured I would forewarn people. I will mark where people may want to stop reading with a full line of ********* that way you do not have to continue.
> 
> I'd prefer no comments or hate, I try to stay in my lane and not join the fandom or tumblr sidings. Just know I will likely delete hateful comments. 
> 
> There is also a little domestic abuse (not from inu to kag)--wanted to forewarn that as well.

“Kagome, relax. It’s going to be fine,” Sango soothed.

“Easy for you to say… I—I haven’t actually met Inuyasha’s family yet,” Kagome confessed.

“I can’t say I’m surprised. From what I heard, his brother is an asshole. He doesn’t really do well with humans,” Sango said as she brushed through Kagome’s hair once more with her fingers. 

Kagome felt like her stomach dropped even further. Was the room spinning? Was Sango spinning her in the chair? That was impossible; they were on the bench in the bathroom of the nice restaurant she and Inuyasha had decided to hold their engagement party at. Oh, God. She was going to be sick. At their engagement party. How embarrassing.

“Sango!” Rin hissed.

“What? It’s true,” Sango stated without any remorse.

“It’s going to be alright, Kagome! We can handle the big bad demon,” Rin exclaimed with extreme confidence for someone who was two inches shorter than Kagome.

Kagome tried to smile, but her nervousness made it more a grimace. Rin placed her arm around her shoulders as Sango continued to brush through the young miko’s hair. Kagome reflected back on how they had gotten there; they, being she and Inuyasha.

They had only been dating for six months. They knew it was fast, but it felt so right. Never before had they felt so connected to someone else and never before had they just… known.

They had both dated other people before; in Inuyasha’s case, he had to almost talk himself into being with Kikyo even though she had been determined for him to find a cure since he was ‘afflicted’ with youkai blood. In Kagome’s case, Bankotsu always pushed her aside for his friends, and sometimes was rougher in a show of masculinity with those friends…

Ironically, that was how she and Inuyasha had met. Bankotsu had made her go out to a bar that wonderful, but crazy, evening; Sango and Rin were studying for tests they had the next day. They were all still in college, and were roommates. Even though Sango was in her last year, and Kagome in her sophomore year, they had decided to room with Rin, a freshman, and split rent.

Kagome thought Sango would opt to move in with Miroku, Sango’s fiance, but she had declined the offer, deciding that rooming with her girlfriends for one more year would be better… Kagome knew why. She wasn’t dumb. Sango didn’t want Bankotsu to move in with Kagome. Their relationship was fading; she felt it day by day, but wanted to try and give him the benefit of the doubt. When she and Ban were alone, everything was fine. He was sweet, kind, caring, and… well, no. That was a lie, looking back; he had never been that attentive and he was rather selfish. 

But she had such a soft spot for him. He was her first; and she wanted so desperately for it all to work. Not to mention, they had been together for so long—just over a year. Actually, in retrospect, it hadn’t been that long, but she was just so consumed by first love and dreams of a promised future that had begun to shatter months after they had first had sex. They started seeing each other her freshman year… and she was young, dumb, and downright foolish. Could anyone blame her for trying to stay loyal?

———————-

Ban and his friends were drunk by the time she arrived at the bar that evening. He and his frat mates were already dominating the pool tables. He waved her over and immediately started his sweet talk, making Kagome giggle and relax, thinking he was going to be the kind, caring boyfriend he was behind closed doors.

But then, he tried to touch her intimately in front of his friends. Kagome brushed him off, laughing, trying to say he was just joking around, while she was also trying to push his hand from the junction of her thighs. Only his face showed he wasn’t kidding. Ban was deadly serious.

That had become a typical thing. She knew they were in college; she never had issues with people drinking. But after she and Ban had gotten into a more physical relationship, she began to shy away when he started to drink in excess. 

Bankotsu would get handsy—not that she minded the public embraces, but she minded his… ‘marking’. It was like he was always trying to prove to his friends she  _ belonged _ to him. Kagome felt like he was placing her beneath him, in a way. Why did she think that? Plain and simple: His attitude around his friends. 

The way he talked to her, like she was his servant. It almost felt like he expected her to treat him like they were in the Stone Age. Get him a drink. Allow him to grope whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, wherever they were… 

As the months progressed, Kagome began to feel more and more uncomfortable going out with him, even staying at his place. The couple of months after they had become intimate, he’d just progressively got meaner, and lost his cool with her more and more. 

He’d always get mad about any slight ‘disrespectful' thing he deemed, like not getting him another beer, not rubbing his feet, not putting out… He’d ignore her for days after. Sometimes he would even threaten to break up with her if she didn’t shape up. Kagome was a fool for trying to make it work. 

But again, she was young, and she thought she was in love. How could she blame herself for trying to give it her all?

That night, Bankotsu dragged her outside after yet another rejected pass that he'd tried to make on her body in front of his friends. Biting her lip, she tried to lock eyes with anyone she could as he rushed her out at the backdoor, but none of his friends said anything… at least not to her. Looking around the bar, she thought she saw someone see her being grabbed by the arm roughly, but she and Ban were outside in the alley before she could actually lock eyes with anyone. And then he smacked her; it was the first time she could honestly discern with clarity that he had actually gotten physically violent with her. Before it had only been a tight grip on her arm or thigh, or a shove that looked innocent enough—but this?—this was hard and unforgiving. His hand wound back and struck her face before she even saw it. It was harder than she expected and sent her head against the wall.

Kagome was suddenly on the ground; she cringed, tears forming in her eyes but not falling, likely from the shock, as she heard him cursing at her. Her head had likely bounced off the wall, making her knees give out. But she didn’t feel it. No. The fear and anger and upset that coursed through her veins overran the pain.

“Thought we talked about this, Kags,” Bankotsu said as he cracked his knuckles.

A sob escaped her as she pushed herself up. His shadow loomed over her and she knew—she knew that this was her fault. No, it wasn’t her fault he had struck her, but it was her stupid loyalty that had locked her into this position when she should have taken the earlier signals more seriously that things were escalating.

“Ban—”

“Well, Kags? What should we do about this? Now you made me mad, and you got a mark. I can’t even go back in and have a nice time now. Guess you're gonna have to leave… but first,” Bankotsu lifted her up in a tight grip and pinned her to the wall. She started crying and hitting his chest.

“Stop!” she cried.

“Now, now, Ka-Go-Me… Don’t be like that. I love you. And I know you love me,” Bankotsu tried to soothe; he was trying to fool her, yet again, to convince her that he was still the sweet guy she had started dating five years before.

“No! This—This isn’t working.” She tried to stand her ground, but realized how helpless she really was. Bankotsu was strong for a human. Even though he had only an inch on her, he was undoubtedly stronger than her by a lot.

“Of course it isn’t; it doesn’t unless you unbutton your jeans.” He tried to smirk that innocent smile that made her even madder.

“No—I meant ‘us’.  _ We _ are not working!”

“Bullshit,” he spat angrily.

“No! I—I’m sorry I made you think this was alright. It’s not! You aren’t going to hit me and I should have stopped you when you started to reprimand me before!”

“Oh Kagome, who will ever love a piece of garbage like you? You’re used up; we both know it,” he sneered.

“I don’t care! Being alone is better than being with you!” she admitted, shocking herself with how she really and truly felt—how easy it was for her to actually push him away without any more resistance.

He growled and went to pull his hand back again, likely for another strike; she squeezed her eyes shut and braced for impact, only to suddenly be free of any weight that held her down. Kagome looked up in shock and gazed to see bright silver hair glistening in the streetlights. Looking a bit further up, she saw the man had her now ex-boyfriend in his clutches.

“She said no, asshole. Now beat it,” the man growled. There was a demonic hint in his voice. It sent shivers down her spine. 

“F-Fuck off,” Bankotsu stammered, gripping the demon’s clawed hand that was tight around his neck.

“You can leave now, or you can walk away in pieces,” the demon snarled. 

Bankotsu seemed to ponder this for a moment before looking down at Kagome. She sat, stunned still on her knees, gaping at the situation unfolding before her. Her gaze hardened and she turned away, ashamed that he even thought she would stand up for him. He must have seen her resolve, or just given up the fight because before she knew it, the demon had released him and Ban had gone back inside without a word.

A gentle hand came to grab her chin, startling her, and making her rescuer pull back. “Sorry,” he muttered. “Just wanted to make sure he didn’t get you too bad…”

“You just—surprised me,” she said, finally turning her face back to his. By Gods… he was gorgeous. The demon had the most entrancing golden citrine eyes that seemed like they peered directly into her soul. His thick black brows were so pronounced through his silver mane, and on the top of his head rested the cutest fluffy (and probably soft) doggy ears.

“Sorry. You ok?”

“I—I will be. Thank you… I… I appreciate your help,” she said, biting her lip in nervousness that this handsome creature would even spare her a moment of his day. However, the action made her wince; the soreness in her cheek was finally starting to show as the adrenaline that was racing through her veins slowing down to a crawl.

“Damn… Someone as…” He cut himself off and scoffed before pulling out his phone. She reached for his hands to stall him and he jumped, his eyes widening at the contact.

“It’s alright. I… I don’t need to call an ambulance or anything. Just… We can go back into the bar and I can get cleaned up…” The scary thought that Ban’s friends would see her and possibly follow her home reached her suddenly, making her shiver and murmur, “nevermind.”

“Nah. You don’t need to run back into that idiot; I can… I can call my friend and have her take you home, or if you want I can—”

“You can take me home.” Oh God. “I me-mean—!!” She was floundering. Good lord. Someone end her before she made an even bigger fool of herself.

His chuckle made her anxiety dampen, and he studied her face silently, as if searching for an emotion or truth that was lurking beneath the surface. “Lemme let my friends know, and I can take you home. To your home.”

“Uhm…A-Alright,” she said uneasily. She didn’t want to necessarily want to go home. Facing Rin—Sango? It was daunting. He glanced at her again, likely sensing her hesitation, before he typed a text on his phone and waited for a response. Moments later, out walked Miroku, of all people. They locked eyes and he made a beeline for her.

“Kagome! Are you alright?? That mother—”

“You know her??” Inuyasha questioned.

“Yes! This is Sango’s best friend, Kagome!”

“Small world?” Kagome shrugged, trying to lift off some of the tension that was rising. 

“Indeed,” Miroku hummed looking at her face with a grimace. “Was this Ban?”

“I’d rather… not talk about it right now…” She looked away in shame.

“This isn’t your fault, Kagome,” Miroku said soothingly.

“I should have left him earlier,” she replied with guilt that weighed deeply in her heart about the whole situation.

“Your heart is too pure; you’re so forgiving and he took advantage of that,” Miroku tried to comfort her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’re even letting him do it to you now, by trying to take all the blame.”

“Did you wanna take her home instead?” the demon finally asked, breaking his awkward silence. His ears were down, just like his eyes.

“Kagome, what would you prefer? Would you prefer I take you back home? Would you prefer to come back to my place? Or do you want to go home with Inuyasha?” Miroku asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief, making her roll her own stormy ones. Too soon for him to be acting like a brat. Even though Mr. Demon had even the sexiest name.

“What??” Inuyasha questioned.

“Kagome lives with Sango and Rin who will likely have questions regarding her laceration.”

“Uhm… Can you actually get my stuff from Bankotsu’s place? I don’t… wanna do that. And I don’t know if I’m ready to face Sango just yet,” Kagome confessed as she cringed at the thought of her best friend whipping out her boxing gloves to beat the shit out of Bankotsu. Rin would soothe her, Sango would fight for her. And right now, she didn’t want to hear it or talk about it. For the moment, Kagome just wanted to dodge it before she knew how to completely process everything.

“Did you get your key from Ban?”

“N-No…”

“Why doesn’t Inuyasha stay with you until I can get everything? He lives in the same complex as I do, and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind hanging out with you until I have returned,” Miroku offered.

“If that’s ok with her,” Inuyasha growled.

“Of course,” she replied easily with a soft smile, earning her a blush from her savior of the evening.

Miroku nodded, smiling as he rose to reenter the bar. “I’ll bring everything over as soon as I can.”

Kagome almost yelled not to rush, but she didn’t want to appear that desperate, or that she really wanted to just… get to know Inuyasha better.

She wasn’t rebounding. No. She knew it had been over for a while, but just couldn’t call it quits. Her heart hadn’t been in it as much as she had been trying to fool herself for a long time… But hopefully her demon escort didn’t see her trying anything untoward.

Inuyasha helped her to rise and then walked her to her car. Kagome actually handed him the keys, signaling that she was actually too shaken up about what happened to drive. Inuyasha took them without fuss, but still walked over to the passenger side door. Pausing just behind him in question, she was shocked he opened the door for her. Nodding to him in thanks, she got in and he closed it before leaping over the car to jump into the driver’s seat.

They drove in silence to his apartment and, much like he did when he let her into her car, he hurried over to grab her door again once he had exited. Kagome followed him as they walked to his door in silence. She bit her lip, wincing again from the action; Inuyasha turned to her and lightly brushed his fingers against it. Her eyes found his face, colored with concern and...longing? He swiftly turned away, blushing slightly as he fumbled around with the keys before opening the door and letting them both in.

She offered to make him tea, in thanks for allowing her into his home while they waited for Miroku, but he passed, instead following her into the kitchen and gently pushing her away to go sit on his couch. His apartment was sparsely furnished, but it was cozy enough. 

“You can uh… turn on the TV. Whatever you want. Just not too loud,” he gruffly said as she saw him flick his ears.

She giggled and proceeded to grab the remote off the end table. Flicking the TV on, she kept it on whatever channel he had it on previously.

Once the tea was done, he joined her on the couch. Kagome had turned on TBS apparently, and it had started streaming the late-night American show “The Big Bang Theory”. She needed the cheap laughs after everything.

“Uh… Do you wanna… change? You can just borrow some clothes. If you wanna. You don’t gotta. Miroku probably is bringing you clothes—so—”

“It’s fine. That’s actually really nice. The ground in the alley was kinda gross… As-As long as you don’t mind,” she said, about to bite her lip again when Inuyasha startled her as he brought her face to his. This time, she didn’t flinch away from him, but kept her gray stormy eyes locked upon his as he studied her face gently.

“I don’t; I’ll go grab lay something out for you,” he offered as he rose from the couch.

When Inuyasha returned, she went to change out of her bar clothes. Following the length of the hallway, she yet again noticed how bare his apartment was. Had he just moved in? Where were all the photos? Decorations? 

On his futon that laid upon the floor, he had laid out a pair of black sweatpants with a tie and a regular red tee shirt. She appreciated the gesture for comfort. When she emerged from his room, adorned in his clothing, she almost felt like a deer in headlights the way her demon protector gazed at her like a wolf.

Only she wasn’t the least bit afraid. No. She was genuinely intrigued and prayed after this night, he might still want to get to know her.

“You sure it’s alright?” he asked quietly in the dark, once she reseated herself beside him. Kagome didn’t realize they had forgotten to turn on the lights, and actually, didn’t really care at the moment. His eyes seemed to glow more in the dark and radiate even more emotion. Maybe he was used to living in the dark? Was his soul that hurt to where the lights could show the shadows he’d likely formed within his mind?

“Yes; I knew it was over for awhile now… I just… It’s hard to throw something away that’s familiar and you really had hope it would all work out because you… you just thought the love was real.”

“Keh. You have no idea.”

“Must be the time of year for break-ups, huh?”

“Basically. Miroku invited me out because I finally let go of my ex.”

“Oh?” Kagome breathed. He was single. Thank even more Gods. Even though she shouldn’t be thinking about that. No. Not at all.

“Her name was Kikyo. She didn’t… She couldn’t marry a half-demon.”

“You’re a half-demon?”

“Yea,” he scoffed.

“There’s—There's nothing wrong with who you are,” Kagome found herself saying as if she sensed that was exactly what he needed to hear. “You’re the best of both.”

Swallowing, she turned to face him and felt her heart stop. His deep amber eyes pierced through her. His hands came up to brush her hair back from her face and pushed it back behind her ear, and then his fingers brushed her cheek again. It burned, but she forced herself to remain still and allowed him to trace her wound.

“Does it hurt?” he asked softly, softer than she thought he could ever be.

“It stings, but not too bad… You saved me before he could make it worse…”

“If ya… We don’t gotta talk about the bastard—”

“No… With you I—I feel safe…” And so she did. Kagome opened up more about her relationship with Bankotsu. Of course, Kagome began to cry, still feeling like a complete idiot for ever allowing it to get as far as it did. Sango didn’t truly care for Ban, and Rin had mixed feelings, but they were both supportive for whatever Kagome decided to choose in her life.

“It’s not your fault he was a fucking moron and clearly didn’t appreciate what he had. If anyone is at fault, it’s him. I shoulda kicked his ass,” Inuyasha growled, making Kagome smile in return.

“I almost wish you did,” she said as she scooted closer to the half-demon and he seemed to lean in, almost like he was inhaling her like she was the best smelling thing on earth. His hands tentatively brushed against her own as they rested on her thighs.

They talked a little more, getting to know each other. How long he’d been with Kikyo, when he graduated, his degree, what he did for work… How he met Miroku, how they had become friends. Kagome knew she was dragging information out of him, asking him question after question, and while he was a little gruff and short about his answers, she realized that he wouldn’t answer if he truly didn’t want to. Inuyasha had grown quiet about his family and she knew there was a line, for which she immediately apologized. He scoffed and said it wasn’t necessary, assuring her that there weren't any hard feelings. It was something he just didn’t want to talk about...yet.

She was surprised, given how close he was with Miroku, that they had never crossed paths. And speaking of the devil, he chose that moment to enter Inuyasha’s apartment with her stuff in tow. Kagome initially rose, but Inuyasha motioned for her to sit down as he helped Miroku.

“Any sign of Ban? He didn’t show up at his place as I more or less ransacked it,” Miroku asked.

“No; but then again, he don’t know where I live,” Inuyasha replied.

“Ah, and my dear Sango hasn’t called me either. Though I’m sure Bankotsu knows what’s best for him and won’t be stopping by here. I’m surprised he didn’t try to come to my apartment when he saw me leaving the bar after coming in from out back. But, luckily it worked out for the best; Inuyasha, you are relieved of duty. Kagome can stay with me until the morning,” Miroku offered. Kagome felt panic rise within her… She—She didn’t want to leave. Not yet. They were just—they were just starting— 

“Nah, I got it. You go home and rest. I can stay up with her. She probably won’t sleep tonight anyway,” Inuyasha stated loosely. 

“OH?” Miroku inquired, smirking, making Kagome roll her eyes.

“It’s fine. I don’t… I don’t want Sango to know, yet either Miroku. Not yet,” Kagome confessed. “I swear I’ll tell her tomorrow… Or Sunday. Whenever I decide to go home. But I—As long as Inuyasha doesn’t mind, I’ll stay here.”

“Alright, but don’t make me keep her in the dark too long. You sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine. She probably thinks I’m just staying at Ban’s anyway—I texted her letting her know I wouldn’t be back. Go ahead. Thank you for getting my stuff for me,” Kagome said as she hugged him tightly.

“No problem. Call me if you need anything.” Miroku returned the gesture and then shot Inuyasha a look. “If he shows up, which I’m sure you’ll hear him as he is far from quiet, don’t hesitate to call for backup.”

“Yea, yea, we both know it’d be  _ me  _ you’d be callin’,” he waved as Miroku left chucking.

The rest of the night, Kagome was too anxious to sleep, just as Inuyasha had predicted when they were speaking to Miroku. But the half-demon never left her side on the couch for more than a few moments, whether it was to get them water, snacks, or even just to use the bathroom.

By the time the sun was rising, Kagome had finally cried enough tears and felt more than safe enough with her demon hero. She’d fallen asleep against his shoulder, curled up against his strong warm body, swaddled in his warm clothing he had loaned her. 

Once Kagome had woken up the following afternoon, his arms around her smaller body, her laying upon his chest, she blushed at the intimate position… But he obviously hadn’t wanted to move her, and so they stayed on the couch, and in his sleep, or maybe even her own, they ended up with her on top of him, and him holding her. 

She didn’t dare wake him. It was weird… how fast she had warmed up to him—and obviously him to her. He had only a handful of friends, according to the half-demon himself, and it had taken awhile for him to even ask Kikyo out. They had dated for a couple years, and her constant nagging about finding him a ‘cure’ finally wore him down… He didn’t want to find a ‘cure’. In reality, Inuyasha hated being human. It made him paranoid and nervous. Confessing his vulnerability to Kikyo did nothing. And that was when he decided it was time to end it.

Kagome closed her eyes and rested her cheek on his chest. Would he freak out when he woke up? Or would he simply bask in their unintended embrace like she was? 

Inuyasha awoke a little while later and jumped, reawakening her from her light dozing. He shifted her and she whined with the loss of contact.

“Sorry—I—Fuck—I didn’t mean’ta—Shit—” His ears lowered; obviously he thought he had messed up. Her hand acted without thought as she stroked his cheek, his beautiful bright golden eyes locking back with her gray-storm cloud orbs. 

“It’s alright. You didn’t do anything wrong…”

Inuyasha seemed to relax slightly, but then told her he needed to get up to make them breakfast. Then, they ended up spending the weekend together. Slowly treading back and forth on a line that Kagome was scared to cross too soon, but also was afraid if she didn’t, she would lose the half-demon she felt she instinctively needed…

—————————-

Kagome was nervous. She swore she was already in love with Inuyasha, but could it be that she was just using him as an escape from her breakup with Ban? Her fears were also that he saw her as his own escape from his own breakup with Kikyo. Would they become codependent? Or would they rebound and move on?

After Saturday night, another night at his place, Kagome still hid the fact from Sango and Rin that she wasn’t actually staying at Bankotsu’s… She wasn’t sure how they would react knowing she had lied and that she had been staying with Inuyasha.

She ended up going home Sunday evening, much to her dismay. But she didn’t want to hide further from her breakup, especially since Bankotsu hadn’t shown his face at Miroku’s door, let alone her own place. It wasn’t like she had anything of his anyway. Obviously she wasn’t worth the fight afterall and he decided to leave it alone. It oddly didn’t upset her as much as she thought it would.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged numbers and quickly began texting each other. She let him know how Sango reacted; that was something he wished she had recorded as Sango reacted exactly how Kagome predicted she would: she got her boxing gloves out and almost made it out the door before Rin and Kagome tackled her keeping her from going after the jackass.

They texted more: pictures of how her face was healing, texts about how her classes were, how work was for him, if they could meet for lunch...

It was the first time she ever felt lonely; not in the sense that Inuyasha wasn’t filling her time and day… But she and Ban didn’t stay with each other other than the weekend due the distance between them. Bankotsu lived at a frat on campus, and Kagome lived in an apartment a little further outside of the college. It was cheaper, and between working at a diner within walking distance, studying for classes, and actually going on campus to attend said courses, it made it hard for them to see each other regularly. Even then, they had only stayed at his place on the weekends. 

But not once did she ever feel like that with Inuyasha. It was like they were driven to find any time to talk, any time to see each other again. Not once did she crave Bankotsu’s presence the way she longed for Inuyasha’s. Not once did Bankotsu drive during his lunch break to pick her up just to stand in the line at the coffee shop for fifteen minutes before dropping her back off at campus so he could go back to work.

Maybe something was wrong with her…

But oddly, it seemed like Inuyasha felt the same. 

After hanging out with him for a couple of weeks regularly, sharing dinner, watching movies, getting drinks at another bar, and her magically always staying at his place under the pretence of Bankotsu possibly showing up at hers or even possibly Miroku’s… One thing ended up leading to another… 

Sango threatened to chop Inuyasha’s balls off if he did anything inappropriate while Rin cheered them on from the side lines. Sango thought it was too soon. Kagome agreed. She knew it was. They both had just gotten out of serious relationships and it would have been stupid for them to jump back into something they—well at least she—shouldn’t do... It also hadn’t helped that when Sango and Miroku went out to the bar two weeks after the incident and Kikyo, Inuyasha’s ex, was on the arm of Suikotsu… It fueled Sango’s wrath more to protect Kagome further.

Kagome tried to reason with Sango—that Inuyasha wasn’t into her like that… even though she desperately wanted him to be. Even though it was too fast. But there weren’t any signs of… him wanting a relationship. No. It was a very comfortable friendship. A very, very comfortable feeling, which had her also longing for him… Damnit. She was so freaking conflicted it was driving her crazy. She wanted him, but also didn’t. She longed for him, but knew they should just stay friends. He was there for her. And honestly, she loved being there for him...

But Rin—Rin was more free-spirited. She was always the girl to live in the moment and screw anyone who told you otherwise. The younger girl was everyone’s cheerleader who always built others up, and cradled them when they were down. Rin encouraged the relationship she swore she saw evolving between Inuyasha and Kagome.

“Why would he go out of his way to basically waste—ok not waste but, you know what I mean… Why would he spend basically his entire lunch going back and forth just to spend ten minutes in the car with you versus actually enjoy eating an actual lunch?”

“Uhm… I don’t… I don’t know.”

“Don’t let Sango’s protective streak get to you! Besides! He and Miroku are friends—Miroku is pushing for you two to get together right?”

“Y-yea…”

“I’m sure if Inu wasn’t just getting out of a relationship with Kikyo, even though it’s been a couple of months already, she wouldn’t have an issue! Hell! I’m sure if it wasn’t you’d she’d be saying go for it!!!”

Kagome hummed thoughtfully, lost in her own thoughts on the matter. Sango likely just didn’t want her two friends jumping into something so quickly and possibly ruining something that could be… wonderful.

Regardless of those thoughts, Kagome was pretty sure it was also Rin who packed a condom in her purse when she left for the evening… Sneaky, cheeky, little thing!

After standing outside his place, biting her fully healed lip, she finally knocked as the door opened. Jumping from the shock, he smirked down at her.

“Was wondering if you were ever gonna knock, come on,” he said as he motioned for her to come in. 

“Uhhh… yea. Sorry lost in—in thought. Uhm. Bathroom!”

“Huh?”

“Bathroom! Be right back!” 

He stared at her like she had three heads as she chucked her purse on the couch, clambered briefly to throw her sandals off, and ran into the other room and closed the door. Hard. She may have slammed it awkwardly in her haste to collect herself.

She leaned up against the door, panicking. God. She was such a dork.  _ Get it together. He probably doesn’t… He doesn’t want that. Maybe. Not yet. Maybe we are just using each other for comfort…  _

Kagome had more or less given herself a pep talk about how fooling around with Inuyasha was a terrible idea; she had to give herself distance from the object of her affections so that she had a clear mind. She couldn’t convince herself that Rin was right, and she should just be with him already. But she—she really liked him. She wanted to take things slowly. She wanted to be more careful. She—She—

She was losing her fucking mind. All she did was walk through his front door, smell his intoxicating scent of pine trees and musk, bask in the fiery gaze from his sunny eyes, his beautiful silver locks that flowed down his back and ended at his thick and firm hips… the way his red v-neck clung to his body, and his muscles that were so defined they could basically be seen through his shirt—Jesus Christ! He was so enticing it wasn’t fair. Inuyasha hadn’t made a move on her. He hadn’t asked her out yet or made it clear he was interested in her like that. They were friends. Yep. They were just friends. Both just got through with a serious relationship, just looking for comfort. Yea. That was it. Friends. F.R.I.E.N.D.S… But could they have the benefits?

_ Damnit _ ! Kagome exited the bathroom, being unsuccessful in shaking her lustful and inappropriate thoughts, and made her way down the hallway only to bump into him as he exited the kitchen with a beer in hand.

“Fuck!! You good??” Inuyasha asked after she had run into him, checking to make sure he hadn’t dumped any on her, sitting the bottle on the counter. He went to grab a rag when she grabbed his hand. “Kagome?”

And then she was staring into his bright citrine eyes and everything she had lectured to herself, everything she had just tried to convince herself of was gone. Her arms acted on their own as she latched around his neck, lifting herself slightly off the ground while pulling Inuyasha down to her face, and her lips pressed hotly against his.

Inuyasha stiffened slightly before she felt him respond with equal fervor. It obviously wasn’t just her who felt it—the ungodly amount of attraction and want and need that was between them. No. It was equal. Their tongues fought for dominance, there was nothing shy or hesitant about what was happening. Not like some of their talking, not like some of their nights in general that they had spent together sprawled out on his couch.

No.

They were starving. Ravenous. They had to touch each other with an unprecedented force.

His hands were suddenly gripping her ass tightly, pressing her against his hard chiseled body and her legs kicked up, wrapping around his waist. But their lips never broke contact as they exchanged the torrent flow of kisses and nips against each other. It was like they were dying of thirst, only able to fill each other enough to keep themselves from ever feeling parched ever again. 

His mouth broke away first, bringing a whimper from her own as his lips latched onto her neck, suckling in a deep bruise into her silky flesh. Her hips ground against him and he seemed to get lost in the feelings of her movements, just as she was lost in the sensations he was bestowing upon her, causing him to falter slightly as he fell into the wall of the kitchen.

Inuyasha righted himself before she could ask if he was okay, before she could stop the erotic dance her hips were swaying to as she moved against his risen cock that was constricted within his jeans. He moved quickly, almost too swiftly for her to notice the change of venue, when she was suddenly perched upon the island in his kitchen.

But her hands brought his face back to hers; suddenly he was attacking her again, and she was kissing him. Was it crazy that she was so vocal as his lips kept bruising hers? Was it mad that she couldn’t control herself around him? Why did this feel like the first time for anything? It just felt so new—so frantic—so right—

Had she ever truly been kissed before? 

The way his lips worshipped hers, and fought to taste her. The way his tongue danced with her own, how his fangs would nip lightly on her lips before another hard full kiss was pressed against her.

“Gods,” she panted as he pulled back again, her hands shifting to weave through his silver silky mane as he nibbled on the other side of her neck. “Inuyasha—”

Hot. She was on fire. Every part of her was burning and yearning for his touch. She wanted him to be everywhere at once. Kagome wasn’t embarrassed or awkward or nervous or—-Why did it feel so right? It should have felt wrong! So wrong! But for whatever god forsaken reason it didn’t—and in the moment, she couldn’t find a reason to care.

His hands were shifting up from her hips, over her ass, up her back and gripping at her shoulders. Her black tank top started to ride up her stomach as his body moved sensually against hers—grinding his hardened length against her jean-covered core, helping her aid in her venture.

Clothes. There were too many clothes. Her thoughts were jumbled, but clear. Her mind was hazy, but at the same time focused. How was everything so confusing, but also making so much sense—how did it all feel so right, all at once?

Her moan echoed through the kitchen the moment one of his hands cupped her sex, pressing harder than his dick was, making her voice hitch uncontrollably as she found herself thrusting down onto him.

“Fuck,” she heard him groan as he raised from their current position. How was he talking? Was he not as lost as she was? Well, it  _ was  _ a profanity that fell from his talented lips, but she still wasn't able to articulate much as his hand slid over her the junction between her thighs roughly.

Once he was completely risen from her, she saw him disrobing. Briefly, she was lost in watching his shirt raise up and off his shoulders. Everything she ever imagined was forgotten as it didn't do his tan,sculpted body justice. He was pure perfection standing before her, gazing down at her, making her whine in appreciation and wanton with need. His muscles weren’t overly big, but they were firm, and sculpted to perfection. He had a massive tattoo of a inuyoukai on his arms, a giant sword behind it, surrounded by stars and sakura blossoms. She initially reached for it, until she saw him taking off his jeans. Fuck. 

Sitting up, she quickly threw off her favorite form-fitting tank, and then unbuttoned her pants. Before she could shimmy herself out of them, his clawed hands were woven in her ebony hair. Kagome was stunned silent, his eyes laced with a hunger and lust she hadn’t quite seen before in a man. Maybe it was because he was part demon… Or maybe something more…

He didn’t give her much time to ponder as he pulled out her ponytail and used his weight to tip her back down onto the cold surface of the island. She gasped and he used the opportunity to shove his tongue inside. It was like he was memorizing her taste, learning every inch of her and all she could do was writhe as she felt liquid pool at her center.

His hands drug down her face, cupping her cheeks in desperation as his lips pulled and fought more with hers, trying to draw out more her, more of her own desire, more of her longing, more of—she wasn’t entirely sure—but she gave him as much as he commanded and as much as she could.

He shifted suddenly, his bruising lips gone, leaving her swollen ones alone and crying from loss, and then his hands were yanking her pants and black lacy panties off. She sat up, about to unhook her bra when his mouth latched onto her—only this time it wasn’t her tongue he was teasing. Her back hit the counter and she wailed sharply at the sensations he was feeding her. Arching against the surface she laid upon as his hands gripped her thighs, spreading her already stretched legs further, his tongue ran a slow hard trail of agonizing bliss through her folds.

Her hands snapped to his head as broken words and syllables fell from her lips, a ridiculous attempt at a prayer to keep him down there. She received oral before. A couple of times. Two different men. But never—never like  _ this _ . It was just like when he kissed her—he was studying her every reaction, every hitch in breath, every slight jolt in movement he caused. It was like she was a map and he was an explorer; he had to discover every inch of her, he had to make his mark upon her body, and by God, she was going to let him. 

It was like he was worshipping her body, showing her things she never even knew about herself. She gripped his silver hair tighter as his tongue dragged against her clit, trying to keep him focused on that area. 

Her clit was always what she needed touched to get off. Typically it was usually  _ her _ who had to stimulate it, so when Inuyasha focused in on it, taking her shifting hip tighter in his hands, vibrating a hefty growl from his chest that shock her body further, she let out a pitiful cry of ecstasy as he literally pushed her to the point of breaking. 

“Goddddddddd,” she wailed as her hips still tried to jerk in his strong grasp. Kagome swore she was going to die. The coiling that was deep within her was so close to snapping, it was so close to breaking and he had only just started lapping at her slit, making her more desperate and vocal. His tongue pressed into her aching body hard and she sat up and gasped at the feeling, shocked at how good it felt and how strong his appendage was. His eyes locked with her and she swore the half-demon smirked as she felt him nip her sensitive opening with his fangs.

“Fuck,” she breathed as one of his hands suddently slipped from her thigh, stroking his way slowly up her leg and taking the place of his tongue. Her breath escaped her roughly, like she was settling back down, still high strung from his teasing and her orgasm just out of reach once again,making her whine pitifully, trying to find it again by shifting her body to where she yearned his attention the most. 

And then she felt like she was falling. Hard. Kagome’s head hit the island with bang, her mouth agape, and her hands clenched his head as she called out his name, or some weird jumbled variation of it, as his fingers curved inside her and expanded, pressing against her walls while his mouth sucked on her overly stimulated nub.

“—Yashaaaaa!!” She cried as she felt herself start to spasm, hard, so hard that she was scared she would shatter from the obscenity of how wonderful and amazing it felt to cum. Her breathing stalled and she felt like she couldn’t take another in. Her world was exploding and then she felt herself expel liquid, making her flounder and try to push him off of her in fear she was peeing from the overstimulation. 

Inuyasha growled as his hand and mouth switched places, making her squirm more and become flustered. His tongue thrust into her pussy and lapped at her in greed. The fact he was literally drinking her, the fact he was possessively making her stay in place to allow her to squirt into his waiting mouth—Gods. She was already hungry for more. How was that even possible?

Her sex life with Bankotsu was… fair. They typically had sex once or twice a weekend; she thought it would be more, but it was what it was. It wasn’t anything she raved about. She had to really work to even try to get an orgasm and oftentimes when he’d shower after, she would have to find it herself. But he was her first, and she hadn’t known any better. Kagome knew plenty of women who never orgasmed during sex and had to relieve their own tensions alone.

Thinking back, Ban had never gone down on her unless he was already promised something in return. Usually if she went down on him, she never got anything in return. The fact that all she had done was throw herself at Inuyasha and he took care of her first… was awe-inspiring. And frightening. And exciting.

“Kagome,” he said, his voice sounding wrecked. Like how she felt. Catching her breath, swallowing roughly, making some odd sound of struggle especially when she lifted her head to look down at her would-be-lover and gasped at the emotions she saw—or at least hope she saw deep within his darkened amber eyes. “I—”

“Condom?” she said ,cutting him off, sliding down to stand again. Oh Gods, her legs were straight jello. Kagome gripped the edge of the granite countertop, trying to keep herself upright. Warm arms wrapped around her and lifted her up against his hot body. “I—I have one in my bag,” she stuttered feeling beyond and utterly stupid for admiting that. God. She was so stupid. He probably thought she was desperate and loose and—

Inuyasha gently set her down on the couch next to her bag. She looked up at him, trembling slightly from mortification for even suggesting they go further. They had probably just gotten caught up in the moment—she had just attached him and—

His eyes were so soft. So earnest. He looked so… so… No. She couldn’t name it. No. She couldn’t say it just yet. 

Her hands gripped her bag and shakily opened it, pulling out the object she had previously mentioned. His hands came around hers, steading them as he sat down next to her. She realized he was still in his boxer briefs, his excitement hard and on display, but he almost acted like he wasn’t aroused at all. It was like he was trying to—to calm her nerves. It was just like outside the bar—it was just like their first night together. 

It dawned on her further how much she needed Inuyasha in her life… and she was terrified she was ruining it. But her desire was shaking her core—her desire for his body—her desire to be with him—it was too much—

She was straddling him before she realized what happened; her wet sex was pressed intimately against his dick and her hands were pressed against his chest, condom still in hand. Kagome was lost in his eyes—in his very  _ being _ . Why was he so addicting? How was he so alluring?

“Inuyasha.” She said his name like a prayer. A silent request that was going to break her and make her all at once. She wanted him. She needed him. She loved him.

It was like he knew—knew her thoughts, knew her desires, knew her feelings. He took the packet from her hand and squeezed her gently before letting it go and opening the foil. With his hands busy, she helped him out of his boxers. Her hands slid down his abs, slowly tracing the contours of his body. Inuyasha’s breath hitched and his chest vibrated with a rumble.

“Ka-Kagome,” he whimpered. The hanyou beneath her actually whined from her intimate touch. Kagome never found herself unattractive, but the way Inuyasha was panting and shuddering beneath her, the fact she sat on his very stiff and erect arousal, showed her how much he yearned for her—how much his body wanted hers. 

Her hands finally hit the V at his hips, so tight and well-formed, she lightly traced his bone and let her fingers wander into a further dangerous territory. She slightly hoped he might stop her—just in case he wanted to keep their friendship the way it was… Although after that first orgasm, she wasn’t even sure it’d be able to look at him the same way ever again.

She really didn’t want to in all honesty. Kagome wanted to see him as...more.

Taking the foil from his clawed hands, she pushed down the elastic to his briefs and gazed upon his hardened length. He was… very well endowed. Bigger than Hojo and  _ much _ bigger than Bankotsu. In girth and length. Kagome swallowed in hesitation but also in excitement. Her fingers brushed against the soft silver tuft of fur of stomach and stroked downward to take him in her hold.

His groan and stuttered syllables of curse words that fell from his moist lips gave her more confidence. Or at least she convinced it did. His body just made her hornier and more desperate if anything.

Her hand pushed down the condom onto him, letting the latex cover him completely. Kagome bit her lip and looked back into the half-demon’s eyes once more, trying to gauge his reaction, to see if he was as nervous as she was, or if he was dying to have her, or—or something more concrete. 

His eyes met hers, and she felt consumed, but the look alone. Fire. She was on fire. 

Suddenly, she was on her back again, her legs spread wide, one hanging off the black microfiber cushions, the other strung over the back of the couch. The tip of his dick teased her already over excited nub, making her whine and try to push herself up to take him inside of her but his grip, his hard and dominating grip, kept her still in torment.

“Please,” she finally wept as he brushed himself up and down her glistening folds. Kagome swore she was going to black out from the insurmountable teasing. It was like he was just adding fuel to the burning fire that was her body. 

“Is that what you want Kagome?” He sounded wrecked, weak, and almost unsure. His hands held her tightly, like he was scared she would get up and run, but she had no intention of fleeing. She was so wound up she knew the moment he finally penetrated her, she was going to cum. 

Had she ever had multiple orgasms in one night? 

Never.

Was she ready?

Absolutely.

“You gonna cum for me, Ka-Go-Me?” Inuyasha purred, as if he could read her mind.

“If you would fucking  _ fuck _ me already!” She growled like the inuyoukai he was, making him chuckle breathlessly before that look in his eyes returned. Something she dared not name because she didn’t want to be wrong… but… it looked like pure adoration. Complete and utter surrender to her.

And then he was inside her. His hand had shifted to the apex of her thighs and he was rubbing her clit frantically. Her walls gripped him tightly, spasming from the pressure of being so filled, so whole, so loved—

All Kagome saw was white and she heard the distant scream, feeling her throat tremble, her body burn and glisten from unadulterated pleasure, while her hips frantically tried to chase that feeling. It was an out of body experience. She was floating. She was falling and slamming back into her body gasping for air, clutching his body, scratching his shoulders to ground herself from leaving the experience ever again. His torso had dove down to hover over hers to kiss her temples, her cheeks, and then her lips almost in a means to bring her back to reality as he slowly pulsed his hips into hers—his cock slowly pushing in and out of her allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

“Ya—Yash—” She was exhausted. She was ruined. This half-demon was literally spoiling her and killing her all at once.

His hips circled her slowly and then they pulled back before he slammed himself back into her tight heat making her gasp and writhe. His eyes were so focused on her, the dark amber orbs watching every gasp from her lungs, every bounce of her breasts, every wave of desire encased within her charcoal eyes. He was filling her so completely, so wonderfully, Kagome wondered if she had ever had mind-blowing sex ever. His slow pace was agonizing, making her claw at him for more, begging him to keep going, but at the same time, his slow pace was bringing her closer to the brink all over again. 

Inuyasha was a God. That was all she could think as he thrust into her high-strung body. His hands were magic, his mouth was mythical, and his dick was—his dick was glorious. His body was hand-crafted and Gods—how was he so unmistakably wonderful?

His cock began to move faster, but his eyes still didn’t leave her face, like he was testing to see what she would say. She knew he wasn’t a virgin, but his slight hesitation almost made him be seen as inexperienced. Had his former lover completely rejected him? Her nails clawed into his back as she tried to convey what she needed from him—what she wanted—there was no prejudice within her for what he was. If his demonic half wanted more, why should she care? Even human men wanted to have sex with wild abandon.

“Yash—Please—” she whimpered.

“What do you want, Kagome?” he asked as his deeply buried dick began to drive in and out of her at a faster pace, but not fast enough.

“More—You—All of you—” she stammered as his hard length bottomed out inside her, making her see stars. She was admitting things she probably shouldn’t have, but the heat of the moment had either consumed her, or freed her. To her shock, Inuyasha’s eyes just continued to study her, his mouth was agape, like something was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t voice. Gods. The sex was confusing her. Scratch that—he was confusing her. 

He picked up pace finally, Kagome began to writhe and contort madly beneath his still gripping her thighs and his thumb still pressed down upon her clit. She was so close. She was so fucking close. Words, well,  _ maybe _ words were falling from her mouth uncontrollably, and all she could do was pray it wasn’t anything too embarrassing or revealing. Kagome swore he was just possessing her and that was causing her pleasured delirium.

Inuyasha continued his rampant pace, thrusting in and out her, groaning and growling so sexually she wondered why he wasn’t being more vocal, but the sounds he was masking ensured he was just as turned on as she was. Her juices ran down her spread legs, rubbing against his lower abdomen, making her wonder if she had ever been so drenched before.

A particularly hard thrust made her cry out; her walls spasmed slightly around his member that was deeply submerged within her. His hips circled her slowly, changing the tempo of their frantic coupling once again. Kagome whimpered and clawed at his back, pleading for more of him, pleading for his body to meld into hers and for him to never let go ever again.

His hands finally shifted from her thighs and grabbed her face. His eyes, glazed over with passion and—and—fuck!! 

His lips took her hotly, demandingly, and she let him. Kagome couldn’t hold back the desperate cry that was swallowed by his mouth as her legs swung up and around his hips to close any other distance between them when she finally came with a bruising force, squirting all over his cock and his couch, and she pulled his own choked moan as he came into the latex that was between them.

Suddenly his mouth pulled away from her own and he was sucking a deep and likely dark bruise into her shoulder—again. And she was so out of it, so weak, she could only whimper pathetically in protest.

Panting, trying desperately to recover from the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced in her life, she tried to reel in what just happened. Aside from the fact she was so close to passing out, wo things were very very clear: 

  1. She and Inuyasha just had sex. Really, really, really, good, hot, fantastic sex. Amazing sex. The best sex she had ever had…
  2. She had just fucked up. Big time.



He was still buried inside her; his head finally collapsed and was resting on her shoulder, his breath was as ragged as her own. She tried to swallow down her remorse—she was going to lose him. Just as she lost Bankotsu. Because she couldn’t control herself. She couldn’t voice things until it was too late. Her emotions were getting the better of her. The fear she didn’t realize she had over sleeping with him rushed to the top of her being and boiled over. She needed him. She loved him. How could she have done this?

“You’re crying… What’s wrong?” She opened her eyes gasping, unaware her eyes were leaking treacherous tears. His face was gazing down at her worriedly. “Kagome?”

“I—I—I’m—” She couldn’t even put words to how she felt. To express herself. Her fears. Her insecurities. Damnit. Sango was right. This was too soon. Everything from her previous relationship swirled back to the surface, expelling before she could even process or try to articulate what she wanted to say.

“Hey, hey—” Inuyasha said, sitting up, breaking their intimate embrace, making her silent tears evolve in broken sobs. “Kagome,” he tried again to get her to talk. His voice was thickly laced with concern and she could see the panic rising in his eyes. He pulled out and she whimpered from the loss of contact, and broke into hysterics when he was fully standing on the side of the couch they had just fucked on. 

She curled herself into a ball and tried to cover herself, trying to hide away from her pain and anxiety over the situation when strong arms wrapped around her. Gasping, she looked up initially and then bit down on her lip and glared at her nudity. He was angry. And it was actually her fault.

When he laid her down gently and so unexpectedly on a soft padded surface, her upset was halted by straight confusion. Inuyasha sat down next to her; he pulled her arms away from her chest and gazed into her eyes, sternly, like he was trying to convey something. Kagome trembled from the intensity, but she realized quickly, and to her horror, that he wasn’t Bankotsu. Why she even thought she should compare the two was idiocy. It didn’t make sense for her to compare them, and felt even more guilty on the fact she did.

“Can you speak now?” he asked, a slight hint of annoyance in the question, but it was still asked with sincerity. 

“I—I—I’m sorry,” she finally mustered.

“Why?” He asked incredulously.

“This—I—I didn’t—”

“Do you think this was… a mistake…?” His voice dropped, as did his beautiful golden orbs to be hidden by his fringe. Even his beautiful soft ears dipped to touch his head.

“No!! I mean—I just couldn’t control myself! I didn’t mean to lure you or—ugh!”

“You think I just fucked you because you ‘lured’ me?” he echoed, his glare increasing.

“I—Uh—I—”

“Look here woman, I don’t just rut anyone. I have standards.”

“Inu—”

“I had sex with because I fucking like you; hell, I might even fucking love you, as insane as that sounds.”

“You—You do?”

“Yea, you moron,” he scoffed, making her giggle. “I’m sorry if—I guess my words don’t work right and you didn’t pick that up from literally everything I’ve tried to do to convey it since we met. But if you think this was a mistake—” She cut him off abruptly, kissing him passionately.

“No… It wasn’t. I was just… I was in my own head. I didn’t want to ruin anything that was growing between us. I was scared it was too soon—that we were rushing things—that—that—”

“I didn’t mean to rush anything—I honestly thought when you kissed me you were ready.”

“Uhhhh… I mean honestly I was trying to talk myself out of it, thinking you weren’t looking for anything serious. I know Kikyo had hurt you and I knew this was just...fast. I just—I didn’t want either of us to be a rebound, or to realize this was too fast, or that we were just lost in a lustful haze, or—,” she added as she bit her lip. 

His finger grazed her lip and brought her conflicted gray eyes back to his. “Kagome… I’ve never really been certain about a lot of things in my life. You’re… You’re the only thing I think my heart and mind have actually ever agreed on.”

“Inuyasha…” she breathed, stunned he confessed such a thing.

“I know you were hurt, and I was trying to be patient and not be—abrupt. When you gazed at me with lust, when you made the move, I thought you understood. I never would want you to feel like you were a replacement. You’re Ka-Go-Me. I don’t care about your past, and honestly, I don’t really give a damn about mine while I’m sitting here with you…” he confessed as his hands cupped her damp cheeks. She nuzzled into his palms and she heard his pleased growl vibrate through his chest. Kagome gazed back into his eyes and leaned forward, silently asking for him to recriptate, which he did full-heartedly, locking their lips once again in heated passion before lying her back down on the futon and taking her slowly and lovingly before they fell asleep for the night, completely fulfilled and accepted. Completely encased in each other’s arms, completely encased in their love for each other. 

———————————

“Kagome?” Inuyasha called from outside the bathroom, knocking twice, literally bringing her out of her thoughts and back to the present.

“We’re the only ones in here, Inuyasha,” Sango called.

Inuyasha entered and Sango rose, pulling her hands from her hair and crossing her arms. Rin stayed beside Kagome, arm still outstretched around her shoulders.

“Can I have a minute with her?” Inuyasha growled.

“Yes! Of course!” Rin chirped, standing as she patted Kagome on the shoulder before pushing a stuttering Sango out. “If your family hurts her, you won’t have to worry about Sango,” Rin said sternly before returning to a kind smile and ushering their friend out.

“Oddly, I think she might be scarier than Sango,” Inuyasha said as he took Rin’s spot on the bench next to her.

“I agree,” Kagome laughed. “Sango at least will tell you how she is going to dismember you… Rin… Well, Rin is just a special case. She doesn’t usually threaten anyone unless she actually thinks it’s necessary and she doesn’t have anyone like Miroku holding her back.”

“I should be the one who’s nervous. MY brother is the one who is the asshole. Yours apparently worships me.”

“I just don’t want him to say you can’t—”

“You think because that bastard was my ‘guardian’ that I have to listen to everything the asshat says?”

“Inuyasha!” Kagome admonished.

“What? It’s true. He’s a dick. There’s a reason you haven’t met him. This is just a formality. Honestly, he’s only here because you insisted.”

“Well yea! He’s your family!”

“Miroku is more of a brother than that jackass.”

“Inuyasha…” she growled.

“Whatever. You ain’t nervous now, are ya?” he smirked as he rose and brought her to her feet.

“Oh… you’re sneaky,” she sighed, narrowing her eyes at the well-dressed half-demon. He wore a navy button down and black dress pants. His shoes matched, a shiny ebony. For someone who said it was just a formality, he was dressed as if he needed to make a statement. A plea. Like he was afraid her mother wouldn’t approve even though she adored him like he was one of her own.

“I know what my  _ mate _ needs sometimes,” his silky voice hummed as he dipped his head to capture her lips in a smooth, chaste kiss. His clawed hands gripped her hips gently, but also with a firmness to show her his desire for her body that was fully covered.

He had a habit of marking her—something she didn’t dissuade, but almost wished she did because she had to make sure her body didn't reveal anything that shouldn’t have left the bedroom. After their first sexual encounter, she had just been covered in hickeys around her neck, but after that, though? Her body was literally littered with little hickeys and bite marks. It had something to do with his youkai instincts. Inuyasha was originally embarrassed as he had never experienced it and was unsure what was going on. Kagome soothed him and encouraged him, especially if that was what his demonic half desired, stating that it was natural. That was when he proposed… And she crazily said yes. They waited a couple months before telling their friends, wanting it to stay between them making sure everything was real. And it was. Everything had gone so perfectly with them. She even started staying with him during the week and he made sure that she made it to and from class.

Finally, by the fall, they told their friends and then they began to plan their wedding. With all her marks, she resolved they should get married when it was chillier. They decided on a February wedding date and December for the engagement party, where they could tell their friends and family. Well most of them. Their closest friends knew. And her mother suspected things when Kagome brought Inuyasha home for dinner during the holiday break in October. 

“You ready?” he asked as his hand shifted to stroke her thigh lovingly, smoothing out of the ripples in her cocktail dress, while his other hand cupped her cheek. She nodded, smiling at the sweet gesture he showed her in privacy.

He wasn’t overly affectionate in public other than holding her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist. But even the smallest touch meant the world to her. He helped her stand, then dropped his hands back to her hips; he brushed them down her legs as he kissed her cheek down to her neck. She hummed approvingly. 

“Fuck—I can’t wait to get you home,” his husky voice sounded. Her cocktail dress was form-fitting, fell to her thighs, and stretched to her wrists. It was a deep navy blue, to match Inuyasha’s shirt. The neckline dipped in a vee neck, revealed her supple cleavage, and apparently the tightness of it called to her soon-to-be-mate. She wore black stockings with black high heels giving her a couple inches so that her head could rest on his shoulder more easily.

“Mmmmm, gotta get through this first.”

“Well come on, wench,” he smirked as he pulled away and took her hand to guide her out of the bathroom. She followed and they made their way back into the party room. Inuyasha paused and she looked up at him questioningly. 

“Inu?”

“Uhh… Rin is uh...?” Inuyasha looked amused at first and then his dark brows dipped as he looked confused at the situation. His ears flickered and she realized he could hear what Rin was doing.

“What is Rin doing??” Kagome asked, suddenly terrified for her friend.

“Uh… We better get in there,” Inuyasha said, tugging her hard to follow.

“...And another thing! Your attitude?!? It better change by the time they get in here! Do you understand me?!?” Rin hissed from behind the door.

“Who is she talking to??” Kagome whispered hotly.

“The asshat,” Inuyasha sighed as he opened the door, startling Rin, who was literally jabbing her finger in Inuyasha’s brother's face.

“Ahhhh, Kagome,” Mrs. Higurashi called. 

“Hi Mama,” Kagome greeted. “O-One second!” Inuyasha and her quickly made their way to Rin and Sesshomaru, Kagome praying her friend didn’t piss him off too much. He was a demon. A full youkai, and apparently was the biggest bigot towards humans that ever walked the earth. 

“Are we clear??!” Rin questioned, her eyes narrowing.

“Rin! It’s alright!” Kagome quickly stood in front of the shorter girl trying to shield her from the demon that was behind her.

“What’d you say to her, you asshole?” Inuyasha growled.

“This one said nothing, little brother. The human approached first,” Sesshomau stoically informed.

“Yea! He’s just standing there glowering! This is supposed to be a happy party and his attitude needs to shape up!” Rin argued from behind Kagome.

“Rin—” Kagome tried.

“No! This is your engagement party! He is family! Show more enthusiasm for your brother finding his mate, you jackass!” Rin shouted.

Inuyasha turned to the shorter girl, amused by her antics. Kagome bit her lip and swallowed hard. Oh Gods. What a first impression.

Sesshomaru smiled. Smiled. Inuyasha’s eyes shifted to a worried look to Kagome and she in turn grimaced. Oh fuck.

“For a human, you have some strong opinions,” Sesshomaru said without emotion, but could tell there was a line of humor engraved. Inuyasha raising his eyebrow clued Kagome into the strange occurrence.

“Of course I do! It’s my best friend’s engagement party!” Rin hissed harshly, keeping her voice lower until Kagome and Inuyasha announced it. 

“Why don’t we have a seat so we can get started?” Kagome laughed nervously.

“That’s fine—just know I’m keeping my eye on you, mister!” Rin threatened, motioning her eyes were literally focused on him as she turned away.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as she retreated and slowly followed. Inuyasha placed his hand on her lower back and he led her to the head of the table before he announced, “Can everyone join us?” 

Kagome’s family—her brother, grandfather, and mother—came to sit at the other end of the table to give her friends room. Sesshomaru seated himself down next to her grandfather, who sat at the head of the table. Kagome was shocked Rin went to sit next to him while Koga and Ayame sat beside her and Miroku on the opposite side of Sesshomaru. Sango sat across from Miroku, next to Kohaku, who sat next to Sota. At some of the smaller tables were Kagome’s aunts, uncles, and cousins, some other friends, and some other coworkers. Once everyone was seated and had quieted down, Inuyasha rose from his chair, the mask of confidence he often wore at work, a face Kagome had learned from visiting him while he was busy.

“Thank you everyone for joining us here today. I’m sure you’re all wondering why we called everyone here on such short notice. As some of you know, I met Kagome by chance one night, and that night changed my life. I had never been so thankful that Miroku and Koga dragged me out of the house. Because of Kagome I—I feel like I can stand here in front of everyone and be confident enough to say that I have found my mate. I have found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. And that’s why we’re here today,” Inuyasha explained as he tugged Kagome’s hand to help her stand. She smiled proudly at him and squeezed his hand as she stepped into his space. 

Inuyasha released her hand and wrapped it around her waist as she raised her hand and showed the room her beautiful ruby diamond in a marquise cut surrounded by tiny diamonds. 

Everyone outside of their table gasped, since their inner circle knew. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and smiled softly towards them. Koga winked and clutched Ayame’s shoulder as she smiled brightly. Rin shot a look at Sesshomaru, something Kagome did not miss, and was shocked to see the demon Sango and Inuyasha described as cold-hearted crack another smile. At a human. At her Rin. 

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and he must have noticed as well and shrugged before she continued to address their guests, “Everyone is welcome to eat! Again, thanks for coming to celebrate with us! More details to come!”

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Everyone began to stand and congratulate them before they got themselves food, including their friends… except for Sesshomaru and Rin. They made their way out the double doors and into the hallway of the venue. 

“Should we—” Kagome started.

“Fuck yea!” Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. “Stay down wind, here—” He pulled her behind a foliage and they spied the two at the end of the hall. Inuyasha began relaying what they were saying as Kagome watched their body language.

Rin stood at the daiyoukai’s shoulder wearing her black glossy high heels with her tight cocktail dress. It was purple to her waistline, where it became a black form-fitted dress that fell to her knees. The purple part of her dress had ruffles at her breasts in the shape of a V and then cut off at the edge of her shoulders. Her arms were crossed under her breasts and her brown eyes bore into the demon before her.

“Are you going to actually be nice?!”

“You speak a lot,” Sesshomaru said evenly. 

“Yea! You don’t talk at all, but your face says more than enough!” 

“A face does not say anything.”

“It does too! You’re cold! Uncaring! And obviously you didn’t bless the marriage between your brother and Kagome!”

“She is a mortal.”

“And?! What’s wrong with that?! Just because your father obviously did something with a mortal—”

“You should not speak of things you do not understand,” Sesshomaru growled. 

“Holy fuck—she’s making him growl!” Inuyasha whispered hotly in Kagome’s ear before relaying more.

“Maybe someone would understand if you didn’t keep everything bottled up inside and take it on your brother!” Rin yelled.

The demon stood just staring down at Rin. Kagome wanted to rush over to her side but Inuyasha held her firm.

“Well!? Are you just going to stand there and just stare me down?? Because the whole attitude thing?? I think it’s just a front! You were so betrayed by your father—that now you’re taking it out on the only family you have!”

“He’s but a half-breed and no consequence to me.”

“That’s a lie! Otherwise you wouldn’t have taken him in when his mother passed. You can act tough all you want around Yash and whatever demons you’re trying to impress, but I can see right through you—”

“Enough of this,” he said as he tried to walk past her before she grabbed his arm, making his eyes widen and look down at her.

“No. I’m sorry you were hurt, and your father obviously never talked to you about it, or your mother made you think humans are less than worthy… But we aren’t. We’re all the same. Kagome sees Inuyasha as an equal, and Inuyasha adores Kagome. Koga likes hanging out with us, and so do some of Inuyasha’s coworkers. Hanyou, human, and demon—we’re not all that different. Can’t you just… open your eyes? Can’t you learn from this? From their love? From their respect?” Rin pleaded, finally calmer and talking in a sweeter voice. 

Sesshomaru studied Rin intently before he left her there in the hallway. Rin sighed with discouragement. “Are you coming?” Sesshomaru’s voice asked, more gentler than before.

Rin brightly smiled and walked back to the room. Inuyasha swiftly grabbed Kagome and shoved her into the bathroom they had been talking in before they had joined their party.

“That was… weird right? I’ve only heard you talk about your brother and—”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him react to anyone like that before.”

“Do you think he… he likes her??”

“Dunno. Never seen him even look at a muffin like that.”

“Does he eat muffins?”

“Keh, I dunno that, either.”

They made their way back to the party, where everyone was fairly engrossed in conversation. Inuyasha kept an ear trained on Rin and Sesshomaru and was shocked to see how his brother’s demeanor had shifted and they were actually having—well, Rin was doing more of the talking, but Sesshomaru wasn’t scoffing or totally brushing her off.

By the time dessert was done, Rin was smiling happily, slightly leaning into the inuyoukai. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were stunned. 

As they started saying goodbye to their guests, Kagome spied Rin standing at the door with Sesshomaru. Rin scribbled her number on a piece of paper and then shoved it in the demon's dress shirt pocket. 

“There. Just in case you decide humans aren’t as worthless as you originally thought,” Rin said confidently.

“Hn,” Sesshomaru stoically hummed.

“We’ll be in touch about the rehearsal dinner regardless. And if you don’t show—be prepared for me to find you and follow you,” Rin winked.

“Good evening,” Sesshomaru replied before he dipped his face and kissed her cheek.

Rin blushed and softly took her hand to stroke where the daiyoukai had touched her so informally. Kagome quickly joined her and waved to her brother-in-law-to-be before turning to the girl. “Sooooooo?”

“Well… I think he just needed someone to call him out on his shit,” Rin informed her.

“Wow… Well… I hope all goes well,” Kagome said.

“Who knows? Maybe We’ll end up as sister-in-laws. You never know when the stars will align,” Rin smiled as she took Kagome’s arm and led her back to Inuyasha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!


End file.
